


Antares Lestrange

by noixhowl22547



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noixhowl22547/pseuds/noixhowl22547
Summary: Antares a été enlevé de ses parents à seulement quelques semaines de vie. Le couple Lestrange fera tout pour récupérer leur fils... et cette histoire d'âme sœur...





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wesh wesh ! C'est ma toute première fiction donc si vous avez des conseils à me donner je suis preneuse !

Chapitre 1

Un cri s'éleva dans la pièce. D'abord faible, puis de plus en plus fort.

C'est un garçon Madame Lestrange, dit avec un sourire la sage femme tout en lavant magicalement l'enfant qui se tortillait dans ses bras. Son assistante coupa le cordon ombilical et se débarrassa d'un coup de baguette du/le placenta tout en changeant les draps  
Donnez le moi, répondit Bellatrix, le souffle court.  
Le voilà, dit la sage femme en posant le bébé enveloppé dans une couverture dans les bras de sa mère. Il est en excellente santé, voulez vous que je fasse venir votre mari ?  
Faites, répondit distraitement la nouvelle mère, n'ayant d'yeux que pour son fils.

Un grand homme brun entra dans la chambre. Il avait les yeux gris, une légère barbe finement taillée et une robe de sorcier noire d'un tissu noble. Il s'avança rapidement vers sa femme et son fils. Lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur ce dernier, le temps sembla s’arrêter.

-Il est magnifique, souffla Rodolphus.  
-Oui, répondit sa femme. Il a tes yeux remarqua-t-elle quand le petit fit un effort colossal pour les ouvrir. Ton père sera heureux d'apprendre que c'est un garçon.  
-Cela a peu d'importance que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, répondit le brun. Il faut juste que ce soit un alpha. La dernière femme alpha de la famille est morte il y a une centaine d'année. C'était Leta Lestrange. Elle a fait partie des plus puissants de la famille. Notre fils peut bien en être un lui même.  
\- Quand le saurons-nous ?  
-Dans quelques mois. Le loup qui habite en lui se réveillera et il aura sa première transformation. Il faudra que je reste avec lui pendant ces quelques heures. Rabastan pourra venir aussi, je doute qu'il veuille rater la transformation de son neveu.  
-Pourrais-je rester ?  
-Malheureusement non, seuls ceux qui sont des descendants directs de la famille Lestrange peuvent approcher un louveteau. Il faut qu'on lui apprenne les règles de vie dans la famille, et mes instincts protecteurs, ainsi que ceux de mon frère, tournerons à plein régime. Pour nous, tout humain sera un signe de menace, que tu sois mon épouse ou non, répondit l'homme. 

On pouvait deviner de l'excitation quant à la future détermination de son fils, mais aussi une once de tristesse du au fait que sa femme ne pourra être présente.

-Je comprends répondit la brune. Son visage, qui était quelques minutes avant rougie par l'effort, reprenait maintenant sa couleur d'origine, la blancheur d'une porcelaine.  
\- Comment veux-tu l'appeler ? Je sais qu'il est coutume que ce soit l'homme qui choisisse le prénom mais je me suis toujours dis que les Black avaient un don pour trouver les plus beaux prénoms.

La femme rigola légèrement, se tue un instant et répondit :  
-J'aime Antares  
-Antares alors. Bienvenue au monde, dit-il avec un sourire.

Il l'embrassa sur le front quand on toqua à la porte. Après une réponse positive des propriétaires des lieux, la sage femme passa sa tête dans l’entrebâillement de la porte.

-Je dois faire quelques vérifications, le peser et le mesurer, dit-elle.

C'est avec réticence que Bellatrix donna son fils à la femme. Cette dernière le remarqua et la rassura :  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame, je travaille pour la famille depuis de nombreuses années.  
-C'est vrai, assura Rodolphus avec un micro sourire, c'est elle qui a aidé ma mère à nous mettre au monde moi et mon frère.

Bellatrix tendit l'enfant à la sage femme, mais toujours avec une pointe de remord.

\- Profitez-en pour vous reposer Madame, je reviens dans 10 minutes.

Bellatrix soupira, s'enfonça dans ses coussins et ferma les yeux. Son mari s'assit à côté d'elle et lui pris délicatement la main. Il savait à quoi sa femme pensait.

-Cela restera un secret le plus longtemps possible. Si les membres de l'ordre parvenaient à l'apprendre, nous serons en position de faiblesse. Et aucun de nous deux ne veut mettre notre fils en danger. Je te propose que seuls ta sœur Narcissa, son mari et mon frère soient au courant et puissent passer le voir. De toute façon tu as utilisé un sort de dissimulation pour camoufler ton ventre pendant toute la grossesse. Personne ne viendra poser de questions.  
-Le seigneur des ténèbres aussi doit être mis au courant.  
-Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il soit déjà au courant, rien ne lui échappe.  
-C'est vrai, sourit la femme.

Elle avait la peau pâle, des yeux d'un noir profond et la beauté des Black. Ses cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés lui collaient au visage à cause de la transpiration. Son mari, d'un informulé, lui changea ses vêtements et la nettoya. Elle sourit quand il l'embrassa. Tout était parfait. Rodolphus sortit de la chambre pour la laisser se reposer. Elle s’endormit quelques secondes plus tard.

____________________________________________________________________

Trois semaines plus tard.

Un vieil homme tournait en rond dans son bureau. Il s'arrêta devant un homme. Il était petit, le sommet de son crâne était chauve, entouré de cheveux fins en bataille, à la couleur indéfinissable. Il avait l’aspect flétri d’un homme replet qui aurait perdu beaucoup de poids en peu de temps. Sa peau paraissait sale et terne, il avait un nez pointu et des petits yeux humides, comme ceux d'un rat.

Le premier homme, quand à lui, était grand, mince et très vieux, à en juger par la couleur argentée de ses cheveux et de sa barbe qui lui descendait jusqu’à la taille. Il était vêtu d’une longue robe, d’une cape violette qui balayait le sol et chaussé de bottes à hauts talons munies de boucles. Ses yeux bleus et brillants étincelaient derrière des lunettes en demi-lune et son long nez crochu donnait l’impression d’avoir été cassé au moins deux fois.

-Trois semaines vous dites Peter ?  
-Oui professeur Dumbledore, répondit ledit Peter. Ils ne sont pas sortis du manoir depuis trois semaines. Vous-savez-qui non plus n'a pas fait d'apparition depuis quelques temps.  
-Oui, ils préparent sûrement quelque chose de grand. Je vais rejoindre Alastor pour ce coup, il faudra être en vigilance constante.

Il réfléchit un instant puis repris la parole :

-Va me chercher les frère Prewett et le couple Londubat veux tu, j'ai une mission à vous confier.

 

Trois semaines plus tôt.

Tom Marvolo Riddle regarda le nouveau né endormi dans les bras de sa mère, pensif.

-Faites en sorte qu'il suive vos pas, il serait regrettable de perdre un atout comme celui-ci.  
-Bien mon Seigneur, dit Rodolphus en hochant la tête, l'air grave.

Bien qu'il soit totalement dévoué au Seigneur des ténèbres, son instinct de père, de loup, grogna en entendant le mot « atout » designer son fils. Néanmoins, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que son fils se dirige vers le camp adverse.

Le petit, en entendant la voix de l'inconnu, avait ouvert les yeux et ils se regardèrent fixement pendant deux secondes. Voldemort cligna des yeux et brisa le lien invisible qu'il avait tissé avec Antares.

-Je vous laisse trois semaines à tous les deux et à vos familles respectives pour s'occuper de lui et que toi, Bellatrix, puisse te remettre pleinement de ton accouchement. Je veux vous retrouver au maximum de vos capacités, suis-je bien clair ?  
-Oui mon seigneur, répondit le couple automatiquement.  
-Bien, nous attaquerons le Chemin de travers à votre retour. Ce ne sera qu'un petit raid, histoire de leur faire comprendre que Lord Voldemort ne faiblit pas.

 

Trois semaines plus tard.

Les gens criaient et courraient dans les minces allées du Chemin de travers. Les mangemorts s'en donnaient à cœur joie, s'amusant à effrayer les malheureux qui n'avaient pu s'échapper à temps. Les sortilèges de magie noire pleuvaient ainsi que les endoloris. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait été clair : pas de morts, juste rappeler qu'il était encore bien présent avec ses plus fidèles et plus puissants serviteurs.

Les aurors arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, ainsi que l'Ordre du phœnix. Dumbledore jeta un rapide coup d’œil à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il croisa le regard du couple Londubat et hocha la tête. Frank et Alice prirent chacun la main d'un des frères Prewett et transplanèrent vers le manoir Lestrange.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, un rat s'échappa de la poche de Gideon et se métamorphosa presque instantanément.

-Venez, dit Peter, il faut emprunter ce chemin pour accéder au manoir. Le reste n'est qu'une illusion.  
-Une illusion de haut niveau, remarqua Frank, si tu ne nous aurais rien dis nous serions tombés dans le panneau.  
-Je fais partis des rares personnes à savoir cela, répondit Peter, les Lestrange font partie des meilleurs lieutenants de Vous-savez-qui et c'est chez eux que se tiennent les réunions.

Il sortit sa baguette et entama un sortilège complexe.

-Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu aurais ce niveau de magie Peter, dit Alice, un sourcil arqué.  
-Les gens se souviennent de moi comme du petit toutou qui suivait les apprentis mangemorts de Poudlard et qui ne se faisait jamais remarquer. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle Dumbledore m'a demandé de rejoindre son camp. Et puis, continua-t-il, les joues légèrement rougies par le compliment, il faut un minimum de bonne maîtrise de la magie pour devenir animagus, surtout à 15 ans.  
-Il est vrai que je ne me souvenais pas vraiment de toi, assuma Frank, Dumbledore a eu l’œil pour le coup.

Peter ne répondit pas et devant le groupe se dessina le manoir Lestrange.

Le groupe avança prudemment. Arrivé devant la porte, Peter l'ouvrit. Un elfe de maison apparu devant lui, ayant reconnu la magie de Pettigrew lors de son arrivée devant le manoir.

Gideon le stupefixa une demie seconde plus tard et lui lança un obliviate. Les cinq sorciers s’arrêtèrent quelques secondes au cas où quelqu'un viendrait.

-Homenum revelio, incanta Alice.

Une lueur blanche s'éleva dans l'air.

-Il y a quelqu'un en haut, chuchota un des frères Prewett.  
-Je croyais que tous les mangemorts étaient au raid, ajouta l'autre frère en lançant un coup d’œil agacé vers Pettigrew.  
-C'est ce que Vous-savez-qui avait prévu, dit Peter dans un couinement qui rappelait sans mal son animagus.  
-Allons-y, dit Frank tout en montant l'escalier, la baguette bien en main.

Tous suivirent la lueur blanche jusqu'au deuxième étage. Là, elle s'arrêta devant une porte en bois finement ouvragée et disparu.

-Alohomora, marmonna Gideon.

Le loquet s'actionna et la porte s'ouvrit de quelques millimètres.

-À trois, chuchota Frank, un... deux... trois !

Tous entrèrent dans la pièce comme un seul homme, pointant leur baguette dans tous les coins.

-Il n'y a personne, fit remarquer Peter.  
-Tu te trompes, répondit Alice, les yeux rivés sur un berceau.

Elle s'approcha prudemment, sur la pointe des pieds. Lorsqu'elle se pencha sur le berceau, un cri s'échappa de sa bouche. Bien qu'il soit parfaitement normal de trouver un bébé dans un berceau, cela l'était moins lorsque ledit berceau se trouvait dans le manoir Lestrange.

Alice le pris dans ses bras. Il était entouré d'une couverture noire. Elle remarqua bien vite le médaillon qui pendait autour de son cou.

-Antares, lut-elle, c'est un garçon.

Le bébé commença à pleurer, non seulement il avait été tiré de son sommeil, mais en plus il ne reconnaissait pas la voix de ses parents. Alice l'examina méthodiquement : il avait une touffe de cheveux noirs, la peau pale et les yeux gris.

-Les Lestrange ont eu un garçon, dit Fabian, choqué.  
-Il faut le donner à Dumbledore, on ne peut pas laisser un enfant avec ces mangemorts. Il est encore pur, on peut en faire l'un des notre, enchaîna son frère.

Alice garda le petit qui commençait à s'endormir de fatigue dans ses bras. Elle resserra son étreinte lorsqu'il plongea dans un profond sommeil. Les Prewett avaient raison, se dit-elle, on ne peut pas laisser ce pauvre enfant aux mains de ces mages noirs. Une petite voix dans sa tête, son instinct maternel sûrement, lui susurra que si on lui enlevait son enfant à elle, elle deviendrait folle. Alice se força à rejeter cette voix le plus loin possible, elle secoua la tête.

-Que se passe-t-il chérie ?, demanda Frank d'un ton inquiet.  
-Je me disais juste qu'à la place des Lestrange, je deviendrai folle à l'idée qu'on m'ait volé mon bébé. Imagine que l'on nous prenne Neville... jamais je ne m'en remettrais.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, Dumbledore saura quoi faire. Et Bellatrix est déjà folle à lier, ce ne serait pas saint pour le bébé de le laisser avec elle et sa famille. Et puis, Sirius et Andromeda ont bien rejoint la lumière.  
-Tu as sans doute raison, dit Alice avec un maigre sourire.

Le groupe sortit du manoir, suivant Peter qui était déjà venu maintes fois. Une fois dehors ils se dépêchèrent de franchir le portail pour pouvoir transplaner vers le quartier général de l'Ordre, et de se diriger vers le bureau de Dumbledore.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

 

La marque des ténèbres sur le bras gauche de Rodolphus chauffa légèrement en signe de repli. Ils avaient obéit à leur maître laissant derrière eux des sorciers blessés ou terrorisés pour ceux qui étaient encore conscients. Ils n'avaient fait aucune victime. Le seul but de cette attaque était de montrer à tous que leur Maître était encore présent. Il fallait montrer sa puissance ainsi que celle de ses lieutenants.

Cependant, une moue s'installa sur les lèvres du brun. Il avait repéré quelques sangs de bourbe qu'il avait connu à Poudlard au cours de l'attaque. Sans les indications de son Maître il se serait fait un plaisir de mettre fin à leurs jours. « Tant pis », se dit-il, « ce sera pour la prochaine fois ».

Il repéra sa femme dans le groupe de mangemorts. Elle avait les cheveux légèrement en bataille, un sourire collé aux lèvres, les joues à peine rougies et des yeux encore brillants. Il mettait sa main à coupé qu'elle s'était défoulée sur les sangs mêlés et les sangs de bourbes. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle n'était pas sortie du manoir, refusant de quitter leur fils et profitant pleinement de la pause que leur avait offert le Seigneur des ténèbres. Mais elle était une guerrière, il fallait qu'elle bouge, quelle se batte. Et le camp de la lumière faisaient de parfaites victimes.

Il sourit d'un mélange de fierté et de tendresse. Beaucoup pensaient que leur mariage était le fruit d'un accord entre la famille Black et la famille Lestrange afin de préserver leur sang. Il s'avérait en fait que Bellatrix était son âme sœur. Il avait passé la nuit de ses 17 ans dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, comme l'exigeait le règlement de l'école lorsque l'anniversaire de l'élève se situait en cours d'année scolaire. Quand sonna minuit il n'avait qu'un prénom et qu'une image en tête : Bellatrix. Son seul désir était d'être à ses côtés. La magie de Poudlard opéra et laissa son âme sœur, plus âgée que lui de quelques années, transplaner dans la pièce spéciale où il avait été placé au sein de l'infirmerie. Seule l'infirmière fut au courant de l'identité de son âme sœur et elle les laissa partir après une semaine.

C'était une règle chez les sorciers, lorsque les deux âmes sœurs se rencontrent pour la première fois en tant que tel, leur instinct les obligeaint à passer au minimum une semaine ensemble afin d'apprendre à se connaître. Généralement, si une personne les dérangeaient durant cette période, elle n'en sortait pas indemne.

Bellatrix le rejoignit, le tirant de ses pensées. Ils transplanèrent tous les deux vers leur manoir. Quand ils entrèrent, la première chose qu'ils virent fut leur elfe de maison stupéfixé. Une panique sourde émergea en chacun d'eux.

-Finite Incantatem, dit rapidement Bellatrix.

Mais Rodolphus se dirigeait déjà en courant vers la chambre de son fils. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et alla vers le berceau. Vide. Il hurla de colère. Au même moment Bellatrix arriva et s'effondra à genoux.

-Ils m'ont volé mon bébé ! Ils m'ont volé mon fils ! Cria-t-elle.  
-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Rodolphus en s'agenouillant face à sa femme. Qui a fait ça ?!  
-Pettigrew, les frères Prewett et le couple Londubat, murmura-t-elle, la colère prenant le relais face à la tristesse.  
-Pettigrew ?! Comment ?  
-C'est un traître, l'elfe avait reconnu sa marque magique lorsqu'il a levé l'illusion devant le manoir. Lui et les quatre autres l'ont stupéfixé et lui ont lancé un obliviate. Ces raclures ne savaient sûrement pas que ce sort ne marchait pas sur les elfes. Il a tout vu.  
-Je vais les tuer.  
-Nous allons les tuer.

 

Lily et James Potter se trouvaient chez eux, à Godric's Hollow. Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un chat noir ronronnait, roulé en boule sur les cuisses de l'homme. Aucun d'eux ne parlait, on pouvait lire de la tristesse sur leur visage.

Lily posa ses mains sur son ventre, là où une petite semaine avant, leur bébé était présent. Leur fils aurait du faire partit de ce tableau, il aurait du être en train de dormir dans les bras de sa mère ou pleurer car il avait faim. Mais il était mort en couche, les médicomages n'ayant rien pu faire pour le sauver.

James embrassa le front de sa femme en guise de soutien, partageant aussi sa douleur. Soudain on toqua à la porte. Lily se leva et alla ouvrir. Albus Dumbledore se tenait sur le perron. Elle le laissa entrer, sachant que les sorts autour de leur maison ne laissaient entrer que les personnes désirées. Tout deux allèrent dans le salon où se trouvait James, qui se leva au grand malheur de leur chat qui cracha avant de s'enfuir au premier étage.

Le vieil homme avait un paquet au creux de ses bras.

-Oui professeur Dumbledore ? S'enquit Lily.  
-J'ai appris la mauvaise nouvelle, vous avez toutes mes condoléances.  
-Je vous remercie, dit James.

Dumbledore s'approcha. Le paquet dans ses bras bougea légèrement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, professeur ?  
-Un bébé, répondit-il sans chercher à passer par quatre chemins. C'est un sang-mêlé, ses parents se sont fait tuer lors d'une attaque de Voldemort.  
-Par Merlin, souffla James. Que comptez vous faire ?  
-Je me suis dis que vous pourriez l'adopter, je sais que cela ne remplacera pas le bébé que vous avez perdu il y a quelques jours mais je ne doute pas que vous en prendrez grand soin.

James et Lily se regardèrent pendant une fraction de seconde. Tous deux voulaient devenir parent et ce petit garçon ne demandait que des parents et être aimer. La décision fut vite prise.

-Nous acceptons avec plaisir professeur, annonça James. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?  
-À vrai dire, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je me disais que nous pourrions utiliser la potion de parenté afin qu'il devienne votre fils même par le sang.

Cette potion, bien quelle soit considérée comme de la « magie » blanche, utilisait le sang des deux personnes désirant adopter un enfant. Une fois bu par l'enfant, ce dernier se métamorphose en ce qu'il aurait du être si ses parents adoptifs étaient ses vrais parents. Le seul moyen d'annuler cette potion est que les vrais parents fassent de même avec une autre potion.

-C'est une excellente idée, dit Lily. Quand pouvons nous le faire ?  
-J'ai déjà la potion avec moi, il ne me manque plus qu'une goutte de votre sang.

Tout deux se piquèrent le bout de leur index et laissèrent échapper une goutte de sang. La potion changea de couleur, passant du vert émeraude au bleu roi. Dumbledore laissa Lily prendre le bébé dans ses bras et lui faire avaler le liquide.

Quelques secondes passèrent dans le silence. Puis les cheveux noirs du petit se changèrent en roux sombre, sa peau devint légèrement moins claire. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son nouveau père. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ils purent voir leurs transformation de gris à marron, comme ceux de Lily.

-Comment voulez-vous l'appeler ? Demanda Dumbledore.  
-Nous avions prévu d'appeler notre fils Harry, je pense qu'il mérite bien son nom, dit Lily avec un sourire.  
-Je suis d'accord, renchéri son mari. Ce sera Harry Potter.

 

Quelques semaines plus tard.

Antonin Dolohov regarda du coin de l’œil le couple Lestrange ainsi que le petit frère de Rodolphus, Rabastan. Bellatrix, son mari et son beau frère tuaient et torturaient à tout va. Ils avaient changé de comportement depuis quelques temps. Son âme sœur, Tom Marvolo Riddle, n'avait rien voulu lui dire mis à part le fait qu'ils avaient perdu quelque chose de très important.

Bellatrix semblait avoir plongé dans la folie et les deux hommes étaient devenus encore plus froid qu'avant. Antonin reporta son attention sur ses deux assaillants, les frères Prewett. Ce raid avait pour but d'éliminer le plus de membres de l'Ordre, si les Lestrange tuaient et torturaient plus que d'habitude, ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre.

Lesdits Lestrange se trouvaient à présent face au couple Londubat. D'après les dires de leur elfe de maison, c'était Alice Londubat qui était partit avec leur fils. Il fallait qu'ils sachent où il était à présent, ils devaient le récupérer à tout pris. Elle et son mari étaient certes de très bons duellistes mais ils n'arrivaient pas à la cheville des Lestrange.

-Stupefix ! Cria Bellatrix.

Le sort atteignit Frank Londubat, Rodolphus fit de même avec sa femme. Le couple Lestrange transplanèrent en emportant avec eux Alice et Frank. Rabastan les suivit une demie seconde plus tard, emportant le jeune Barty Croupton Junior avec lui. Le gamin voulait faire ses preuves, ce qui suivra sera une bonne expérience pour lui.

 

Au manoir Lestrange, quelques instants plus tard.

Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan et Barty atterrirent directement dans les cachots du manoir. Bellatrix et Barty mirent Alice dans une des cellules et lancèrent un silencio autour d'eux. Les deux frères firent de même avec Frank dans une autre cellule. L'interrogatoire pouvait commencer. Ils surélevèrent magicalement le couple de façon à ce qu'ils puissent atteindre toutes les parties du corps.

Sachant que l'endoloris pouvait causer des dommages au cerveau des victimes, ils commencèrent tout d'abord par entailler la peau du couple Londubat avec un poignard.

-Où est-il ?! Cria Bellatrix. Où est mon fils ?!

Alice ne répondit rien et, de rage, la brune lui enfonça le poignard dans la paume de sa main. Sa victime cria de douleur, des larmes commencèrent à s'échapper de ses paupières clauses. Barty qui était à côté resta quelques secondes interdit. Non seulement il venait d'apprendre que Bellatrix avait eu un bébé mais en plus il assistait pour la première fois à de la torture « moldue ».

La même scène se produisit du côté de Rodolphus et Rabastan, Frank ne voulant rien dire et le cadet des Lestranges s'énerva. D'abord, plusieurs minutes passèrent, plus plusieurs heures. À chaque fois que l'un des deux s'évanouissait, il était directement réveillé par un enervatum. D'autres techniques moldues furent utilisées comme glisser un tisonnier chauffé à blanc sous les ongles des victimes, arracher la peau des doigts ou encore briser les os plusieurs fois.

Au bout de quelques heures, d'un accord commun, Bellatrix et Rodolphus lancèrent leur premier endoloris. Frank et Alice hurlèrent comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait depuis leur capture. Les endoloris se multiplièrent, bientôt rejoins par ceux de Rabastan et Barty. Mais rien d'autre que des cris s'échappèrent des lèvres du couple. Ils furent ce soir là, torturés à la folie.

Le lendemain un autre raid eu lieu. Sachant qu'il était trop tard pour sauver les capacités mentales du couple, le quatuor décida de les emmener avec eux et de les laisser aux pieds des ennemis.


	3. Chapitre 3

Quelques secondes passèrent. Les membres de l'Ordre regardèrent le couple Londubat avec effroi. Rabastan et Barty laissèrent tomber les deux corps devant eux. Ils étaient maculés de sang, on pouvait voir des coupures sur les bouts de peau apparents. Ils étaient tous les deux évanouis, presque morts. Un rire hystérique s'éleva dans les rangs des ténèbres.

Bellatrix les regarda avec des yeux fous. Elle avait perdu son bébé, son fils et elle n'avait pu tirer aucune information des deux personnes gisants à ses pieds. Elle allait faire couler du sang. Son mari à sa gauche n'était pas en meilleur état qu'elle. Son instinct de loup lui disait de se transformer sur le champ et de faire un carnage dans le camp adverse, quitte à y laisser sa peau. Il sentit autour de lui la magie de son maître et repris rapidement ses esprits. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait retrouver son fils.

Marlene McKinnon hurla de rage et d'un coup les combats recommencèrent. Des membres du ministère arrivèrent, secondant les aurors qui envahirent les lieux. Le premier à attaquer fut Evan Rosier, un mangemort, qui envoya un sort qui cassa le nez d'Alastor Maugrey. Ce dernier riposta avec un bombarda maxima qui envoya voltiger son ennemi contre un mur, lui brisant la nuque sur le coup.

Une dizaine d'aurors attaquèrent les trois Lestranges en même temps. Les mangemorts purent se protéger d'un protego mais certains sorts passèrent au travers, ceux des aurors les plus puissants. Bellatrix fut atteinte d'un stupéfix et s'écroula sur le sol. Rodolphus eut un moment de distraction lorsqu'il vit sa femme au sol et un auror lui envoya un incarcerem qui le ligota avec des cordes solides. Sur le coup, la baguette de Rodolphus tomba de sa main et roula quelques mètres plus loin.

Rabastan regarda avec horreur son frère tomber à son tour. Un sorcier du ministère en profita pour lui lancer un petrificus totalus dans son dos. Les trois mangemorts furent directement envoyés à Azkaban par transplanage. Barty, de son côté, s'enfuit du champ de bataille en transplanant.

Au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, le lendemain.

Tout était silencieux, pas un éternuement, pas un raclement de gorge ni de chaise. Rien. Ils venaient de perdre quatre de leurs membres. Les deux frères Prewett et le couple Londubat. Les premiers étaient morts sous la baguette de Dolohov et les deux autres avaient perdu l'esprit à jamais.

Molly Weasley, anciennement Molly Prewett se mis à pleurer dans les bras de son mari, Arthur. Depuis la mort de leurs parents, ses deux frères étaient la seule famille proche qui lui restait. A présent elle était seule.

Le couple Potter se tenait à l'écart, ils se sentaient coupable car, devant s'occuper de leur fils, ils n'ont pu assister au dernier raid de Voldemort. Une colère sourdre s'empara de James, c'était Dumbledore qui leur avait dit de rester chez eux.

\- Si nous avions été présents nous aurions pu-

-Vous n'auriez rien pu faire, le coupa Dumbledore, tous les meilleurs combattants de Voldemort étaient présents. Leur seul but était de massacrer le plus de monde possible, vous n'auriez fait que des cibles de plus.

-Mais-

-Assez ! Ça suffit, repris le vieil homme d'une manière plus sereine. Rentrez tous dans vos maisons et reposez vous un maximum, nous ne savons pas de quoi demain est fait.

A Azkaban au même moment.

Bellatrix se réveilla mais garda ses yeux fermés. Elle avait mal partout, elle avait faim et soif. Mais surtout, elle avait froid. Elle tremblait de tout son corps. « Où est-ce que je suis ? Où est-ce que ces enflures m'ont emmenée ? ». Elle était étendue de tout son long sur son côté droit. Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux mais ne vit que du noir. Elle ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes et commença à discerner une sorte de plafond en pierre. Elle tendit l'oreille entendu de l'eau couler, sûrement de la pierre. Sous elle, le sol était dur.

D'un coup, elle entendit un gémissement plaintif. Elle se redressa non sans difficultés et dirigea son regard face à elle. Elle pu voir des barreaux. « Azkaban » comprit-elle d'un seul coup. Un nouveau gémissement sur sa gauche la sortit de ses pensées. Elle rampa jusqu'aux barreaux et vit son mari au fond de sa cellule.

-Rodolphus ? Tu m'entends ?

-Oui Bella, où sommes-nous ?

-A Azkaban je crois… je sens des détraqueurs tout près…

-Putain, tu vas bien ?

-J'ai mal partout et j'ai froid… et toi ? Comment tu t'es fait attraper ?

-Pareil. Ils m'ont ligoté quand je me suis retourné lorsque tu as été touché, j'ai baissé ma garde.

-Il va falloir tenir le temps que le Seigneur des ténèbres nous aide à nous évader, je sais qu'il le fera, j'en suis certaine. Et après on se remettra à la recherche de notre bébé, dit-elle plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose. Il faut qu'on tienne, il le faut…

-Rod ? Bellatrix ? Dit une voix à sa droite.

-Rabastan ?! Ne me dit pas que tu t'es fais prendre aussi ! S'énerva presque son grand frère. Mais Rabastan savait cet énervement n'était pas dirigé contre lui, mais plutôt contre les aurors, les membres de l'Ordre et les gens du ministère.

-Ouais, j'ai été perturbé par votre enlèvement et ils m'ont eu dans le dos, ces lâches. A part nous je ne sais pas qui s'est fait prendre.

-Personne j'espère. Nous sommes les lieutenants les plus dévoués du Maître, on ne peut qu'espérer qu'il vienne nous chercher.

-Bien sûr qu'il viendra nous aider à nous sortir de cette satanée prison ! Dit Bellatrix à son mari.

Dans les appartements de Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Tom était assis à son bureau, les coudes posés dessus, les mains entrelacées et le menton dessus. Il était furieux, ses plus fidèles mangemorts avaient été capturés par les membres de l'Ordre et les aurors. Il aurait bien insulté de tous les noms le lien d'âme sœur qui reliait le couple Lestrange entre eux mais il avait sa propre âme sœur et savait très bien qu'elle aurait été sa réaction si quelqu'un venait à s'en prendre à celui-ci, Antonin Dolohov, un sorcier sang-pur russe dont la famille contrôlait la mafia de son pays d'origine. Ses parents avaient choisis de l'envoyer à Poudlard où il serait plus en sécurité.

Antonin était né la même année que Rodolphus. Les deux futurs mangemorts avaient rejoint ses rangs lors de leurs sixième année à Poudlard. Ce ne fut que lors des 17 ans du cadet qu'ils surent qu'ils étaient liés. Heureusement son anniversaire était lors des grandes vacances. Il doutait que Madame Pomfresh aurait été ravie de voir un de ses élèves s'échapper pendant une semaine dans les bras de Lord Voldemort.

Quelqu'un entra dans le bureau. Tom n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que c'était ledit Antonin qui venait d'entrer. Seul lui avait le droit d'entrer sans frapper sans se prendre un doloris. Le Russe s'approcha, les yeux rivés sur lui. Il contourna le bureau et rapprocha une chaise d'un accio informulé. Il s'assit dessus, toujours en regardant son âme sœur. Grâce à leur lien, il pouvait sentir comment allait Tom et vice versa. Et là, Tom n'allait pas bien. Du tout. Il était furieux comme rarement il l'avait été jusqu'à présent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Commença-t-il.

-Je vais les délivrer, répondit-il simplement, toujours en fixant le vide.


End file.
